timetravellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 2
Halo 2 '''''alo 2''''' is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-person_shooter first-person shooter] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_game video game] developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bungie_Studios Bungie Studios]. Released for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox Xbox] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_game_console video game console] on November 9, 2004,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-anniversary-0 [1]] the game is the second video game title in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(series) ''Halo'' franchise] and the sequel to 2001's critically-acclaimed ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo:_Combat_Evolved Halo: Combat Evolved]''. A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Windows_Vista Windows Vista] version of the game was released on May 31, 2007,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-VistaRelease-1 [2]] developed by an internal team at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Game_Studios Microsoft Game Studios] referred to as "Hired Gun". The game features a new [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_engine game engine], as well as using the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Havok_(software) Havok] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physics_engine physics engine]; added weapons and vehicles, and new multiplayer maps. The player alternatively assumes the roles of the human [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master_Chief_(Halo) Master Chief] and the alien [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arbiter_(Halo) Arbiter] in a 26th century conflict between the human [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Factions_of_Halo#United_Nations_Space_Command UNSC]and genocidal [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covenant_(Halo) Covenant]. Players fight enemies on foot, or with a collection of alien and human vehicles.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]] After the success of ''Combat Evolved'', a sequel was expected and highly anticipated. Bungie found inspiration in plot points and gameplay elements that had been left out of their first game, including multiplayer over the internet through [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_Live Xbox Live]. Time constraints forced a series of cutbacks in the size and scope of the game, including a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cliffhanger cliffhanger] ending to the game's campaign mode that left many in the studio dissatisfied. Among ''Halo 2'''s marketing efforts was an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alternate_reality_game alternate reality game] called "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ilovebees Ilovebees]" that involved players solving real-world puzzles. On release, ''Halo 2'' was the most popular video game on Xbox Live,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-halo2mostplayed-3 [4]] holding that rank until the release of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gears_of_War Gears of War]'' for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] nearly two years later.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-gearsofwaroustshalo2-4 [5]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-5 [6]] By June 20, 2006, more than 500 million games of ''Halo 2'' had been played and more than 710 million hours have been spent playing it on Xbox Live;[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-halfbil-6 [7]] by May 9, 2007, this number had risen to more than five million unique players on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_Live Xbox Live][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-5bil-7 [8]] As of November 2008, ''Halo 2'' is the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_best-selling_video_games#Xbox best-selling first-generation Xbox game][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-best-selling-8 [9]] with 8.46 million copies sold worldwide,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-9 [10]] with at least 6.3 million copies sold in the US alone.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-USsales-10 [11]] Critical reception of the game was generally positive, with most publications lauding the strong multiplayer component; at the same time, the campaign was the focus of criticism for its [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cliffhanger cliffhanger] ending. Gameplay [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Halo2_1.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Halo2_1.jpg ]In-game screenshot of ''Halo 2'' for Xbox. ''Halo 2'' is a story-driven action-shooter game with a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-person_shooter first-person] perspective.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-Halo2faq-11 [12]] The game features an expanded range of vehicles, as well as other gameplay changes compared to its predecessor. The original ''Halo'' featured separate health and shield bars. In ''Halo 2'', the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_bar health bar] is no longer visible; instead, the player's shield regenerates quickly when the player is not taking damage.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]] Certain weapons can be dual-wielded, allowing the player to trade accuracy, the use of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hand_grenade grenades] and melee attacks for raw firepower.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]]The player can carry two weapons at a time (or three if dual-wielding; one weapon remains holstered), with each weapon having advantages and disadvantages in different combat situations. For example, most Covenant weapons eschew disposable ammo clips for a contained battery, which cannot be replaced if depleted. However, these weapons can overheat if fired continuously for prolonged periods.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]] Human weapons are less effective at penetrating shields and require reloading, but cannot overheat due to prolonged fire. The player can carry a total of eight grenades to dislodge and disrupt enemies. A new ability found in''Halo 2'' is the ability to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boarding_(attack) board] enemy vehicles that are near the player and traveling at low speeds. The player or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AI AI] latches onto the vehicle and forcibly ejects the other driver from the vehicle. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=2 edit]]Campaign The game's "Campaign" mode offers options for both [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single-player single-player] and cooperative [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiplayer_video_game multiplayer] participation. In campaign mode, the player must complete a series of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Level_(computer_and_video_games) levels] that encompass ''Halo 2'''s storyline. These levels alternate between the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master_Chief_(Halo) Master Chief] and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Covenant_(Halo) Covenant] Elite called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arbiter_(Halo) the Arbiter], who occupy diametrically opposed roles in the story's conflict. Aside from variations in storyline, the Arbiter differs from Master Chief only in that his armor lacks a flashlight; instead, it is equipped with a short duration rechargeable form of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Active_camouflage active camouflage] that disappears when the player attacks or takes damage. There are four [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Difficulty_level levels of difficulty] in campaign mode: Easy, Normal, Heroic, and Legendary. An increase in difficulty will result in an increase in the number, rank, health, damage, and accuracy of enemies; a reduction of duration and an increase in recharge time for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arbiter_(Halo) Arbiter]'s active camouflage; a decrease in the player's health and shields; and occasional changes in dialogue.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-12 [13]] There is hidden content within the game, including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Easter_egg_(virtual) easter eggs], messages, hidden objects, and weapons. The most well-known of the hidden content are the skulls hidden on every level. The skulls, which can be picked up like a weapon, are located in hard-to-reach places. Many are exclusive to the Legendary mode of difficulty. Once activated, each skull has a specific effect on gameplay. For example, the "Sputnik" skull found on the Quarantine Zone level alters the mass of objects in the game; thus resulting in explosions being able to launch these objects across larger distances. Skull effects can be combined to provide various new levels of difficulty and/or novelty.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-halo2source-13 [14]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=3 edit]]Multiplayer Unlike its predecessor, ''Halo 2'' allowed players to compete with each other via [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_Live Xbox Live], in addition to support for split-screen and system link multiplayer.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]] ''Halo 2'''s multiplayer mode offered changes from earlier online console first-person shooters. Traditionally, one player sets his or her computer or console up as a game [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Server_(computing) server] or host, specifying the game type, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Level_(computer_and_video_games) map], and configuring other settings. The game software then uses a service such as[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameSpy GameSpy] to advertise the game to the world at large; other players choose which game to join based upon criteria such as the map and game options each host is offering, as well as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ping_(video_gaming) ping] times they are able to receive. In''Halo 2'', however, Xbox Live players did not choose to host public games, and they did not specify individual maps and options to search for. Instead, players selected [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playlist playlists] that were geared to different styles of play.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]] For fairness and balance reasons, certain gameplay aspects from the campaign mode are disabled or missing in multiplayer; for example, the Fuel Rod weapon is missing from vehicles and maps.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-Halo2faq-11 [12]] Technical lead designer, Chris Butcher, commented on the development of ''Halo 2'''s multiplayer in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edge_(magazine) Edge]'', a British gaming magazine, in January 2007.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-Edge-interview-14 [15]] Responding to a rash of subsequent news articles, Butcher clarified his position on ''Halo 2'' multiplayer. He noted his original intent with the game, but he also reiterated disappointment. "For ''Halo 2'' we had our sights set very high on networking," Butcher said. "We thought about the great LAN parties you can have with ''Halo 1'' and decided to try [to] recreate that awesome experience of having all your buddies over to play, but using Xbox Live instead of having to lug consoles and televisions around. Going from having no Internet multiplayer to developing a completely new online model was a big challenge to tackle all at once, and as a result we had to leave a lot of things undone in order to meet the ship date commitment that we made to our fans."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-15 [16]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=4 edit]]Synopsis [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=5 edit]]Setting See also: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo:_Combat_Evolved Halo: Combat Evolved] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Factions_of_Halo Factions of Halo] ''Halo 2'' takes place in a futuristic science fiction setting, where humans, under the auspices of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Factions_of_Halo#United_Nations_Space_Command United Nations Space Command] or UNSC, have developed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faster-than-light faster-than-light] slipspace travel and colonized numerous worlds.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-manual-2 [3]]According to the game's backstory, the outer colony world of Harvest was decimated by a collective of alien races known as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covenant_(Halo) Covenant] in 2525. Declaring humanity an affront to their gods, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forerunner_(Halo) Forerunners], the Covenant begin to systemically obliterate the humans with their superior technology. After the human bastion at the planet Reach is destroyed, a single ship, ''The Pillar of Autumn'', follows protocol and initiates a random slipspace jump to lead the Covenant away from Earth. The crew discovers a Forerunner [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ringworld ringworld] called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(megastructure) Halo]. Leading a guerilla insurgency on the ring's surface, the humans discover that the rings are weapons of last resort built to contain a terrifying parasite called the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flood_(Halo) Flood]. The human super-soldier [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master_Chief_(Halo) Master Chief] and his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_intelligence AI] companion [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cortana Cortana] learn from Halo's AI, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#343_Guilty_Spark 343 Guilty Spark], that activation of the Halos will prevent the spread of the Flood by destroying all sentient life the parasite subsists on in the galaxy. Instead of activating the ring, the Master Chief evades Spark and his robots and detonates the ''Pillar of Autumn'''s engines, destroying the installation and preventing the escape of the Flood. The Master Chief and Cortana race back to Earth to warn of an impending invasion by Covenant forces.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-16 [17]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=6 edit]]Plot Taking place shortly after the events of the novel ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo:_First_Strike Halo: First Strike]'', ''Halo 2'' opens with the trial of an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covenant_(Halo)#Species Elite] commander aboard the Covenant's mobile city of ''High Charity''. The Elite is stripped of his rank and branded a heretic for failing to stop the humans from destroying Halo. It is revealed that the Covenant's interest in Halo lies in the religious belief that the activation of the rings would bring about a "Great Journey", sweeping loyal Covenant to salvation.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-17 [18]] At the same time as the Elite Commander is tortured by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#Tartarus Tartarus], the Chieftain of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covenant_(Halo)#Races Brutes], the Master Chief and Sergeant [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#Avery_Johnson Avery Johnson] are commended for their actions at Halo during a recognition ceremony aboard a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coilgun coilgun] platform orbiting Earth. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#Terrence_Hood Lord Hood] awards the soldiers alongside Commander [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#Miranda_Keyes Miranda Keyes], who accepts a medal on behalf of her deceased father, Captain [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#Jacob_Keyes Jacob Keyes].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-hood-18 [19]] Shortly after the commencement of the ceremony, a Covenant fleet appears outside Earth's defensive perimeter. While the UNSC manages to repel most of the surprisingly small fleet, a single Covenant cruiser carrying an important member of the Covenant hierarchy, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Halo#The_High_Prophets High Prophet of Regret], flies through the orbital platforms to the city of New Mombasa, Kenya. The Master Chief clears the city of Covenant; with his fleet destroyed, Regret makes a hasty slipspace jump, and Keyes, Johnson, Cortana and the Master Chief follow aboard the ship ''In Amber Clad'' just as the slipspace rupture destroys much of the city. The crew exits slipspace to discover another Halo installation; realizing the danger the ring presents, the Master Chief is sent to kill Regret while Keyes and Johnson find Halo's key to activation, the Index. Meanwhile, the disgraced Covenant commander is presented before the Prophet Hierarchs, who acknowledge that though the destruction of Halo was his fault, he is no heretic. The Prophets offer him the honored position of[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arbiter_(Halo) Arbiter] so that he can continue to fight. On his first mission to kill a heretic, the Arbiter discovers 343 Guilty Spark, who the Covenant view as "oracles". Responding to Regret's distress call, ''High Charity'' and the Covenant fleet arrive at the new Halo, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(megastructure)#Installation_05 Installation 05], but not before Master Chief kills the Prophet. Bombarded from space, the Chief falls into a lake and is rescued by a mysterious tentacled creature. The death of Regret sows seeds of discord among the races of the Covenant, as the Brutes are given the Elite's traditional job of protecting the Hierarchs. The Arbiter is sent to find Halo's Index and captures Johnson and Keyes before being confronted by Tartarus. The Brute reveals that the Prophets have ordered the annihilation of the Elites, and sends the Arbiter falling down a deep chasm. The Arbiter is saved by the tentacled creature and meets the Master Chief in the bowels of the installation. The creature, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravemind Gravemind], is the leader of the Flood on Installation 05. Gravemind reveals to the Arbiter that the Great Journey would destroy Flood, humans, and Covenant together. Gravemind sends the Arbiter and Master Chief to different places to stop Halo's activation. The Master Chief is teleported to ''High Charity'', where a civil war has broken out among the Covenant; ''In Amber Clad'' crashes into the city, and Cortana realizes that Gravemind used them as a distraction to infest ''In Amber Clad'' and spread the Flood. As the parasite overruns the city, the Master Chief follows the Prophet of Truth aboard a Forerunner ship leaving the city; Cortana remains behind to destroy ''High Charity'' and Halo if Tartarus succeeds in activating the ring.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-19 [20]] The Arbiter is sent to the surface of Halo, where he rallies his allies to assault the Brute's position. With the help of Johnson, he confronts Tartarus in Halo's control room. When the Arbiter tries to convince Tartarus that the Prophets have betrayed them both, Tartarus angrily activates the ring, and a battle ensues. The Arbiter and Johnson manage to kill Tartarus while Keyes removes the Index. Instead of shutting down the ring entirely, the unexpected shutdown of the ring triggers a system-wide failsafe, putting Installation 05 and all the other rings on standby for activation from a remote location, which Guilty Spark refers to as "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(megastructure)#The_Ark the Ark]".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-20 [21]] As Truth's ship arrives amidst a raging battle on Earth, Hood asks the Master Chief what he is doing aboard the ship. The Chief replies he is "finishing this fight". In a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-credits_scene post-credits scene], Gravemind is seen arriving on ''High Charity'', where Cortana agrees to answer the Flood intelligence's questions. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=7 edit]] Cheating and updates A common complaint regarding ''Halo 2's'' online play was widespread [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheating cheating], which began occurring almost immediately after the game's release. Users exploited bugs in the game and vulnerabilities of the network to win ranked games and thus increase their matchmaking rank.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-41 [42]] Some players used "standbying" to cheat, in which the player hosting the game intentionally presses the standby button on his or her modem; this results in all players except the cheaters freezing in place. This way, the cheater would be given time to accomplish an objective in the game. "Dummying" involves using an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covenant_Elite Elite] character and a vehicle, exploiting a glitch which would cause a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doppelganger doppelganger] of the player to appear. Cheating also includes[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Softmodding softmodding], in which a player uses devices such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Action_Replay Action Replay] and computer programs to gain unfair advantages, and bridging, which uses computer programs to give a player 'host' status, and therefore the ability to disconnect other players from the game session. A game exploitation called "superbouncing" or "superjumping" is labeled cheating by many in the Xbox Live community, and Bungie employees have described it as cheating when used in Matchmaking.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-superbouncing-42 [43]] Another exploit called "BXR" allowed players to melee, cancel the animation, and quickly attack for an instant kill; this exploit and many others were removed from the game's sequel.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-43 [44]] Bungie released several map packs for ''Halo 2'', both over Xbox Live and on game discs. The Multiplayer Map Pack is an expansion pack intended to make [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_Live Xbox Live] content and updates available to offline players, and was released on July 5, 2005. The disk contains the game's software update, all nine new multiplayer maps, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Documentary_film documentary] about the making of the maps, and a bonus cinematic called "Another Day on the Beach", among other features.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-44 [45]] On March 30, 2007, Bungie announced that two new maps would be available on April 17, 2007 for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_dollar US$]4. Bungie's own Frank O'Connor confirmed that both [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox Xbox] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] users would have access to the content.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-45 [46]] The two new maps were remakes of maps from the original ''Halo: Combat Evolved'', "Hang em' High" and "Derelict".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-46 [47]] Due to issues with distribution of the maps, the updates which made the maps mandatory was released on May 9, 2007, later than planned. Bungie also reset all ranks for ''Halo 2'' at the same time.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-47 [48]] On July 7, also known as "Bungie Day", Bungie released the map pack called the "Blastacular Map Pack" for free.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_note-48 [49]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=12 edit]]